Lost Without You
by lei b
Summary: Muraki has kidnapped Hisoka! Now Tsuzuki is out to rescue him. But what will Tsuzuki have to do in order to save his partner?? [CHAPTER 6 UP!!]
1. ch 1

This is my first "Yami No Matsuei" fanfic!  
  
I just started watching YnM recently, so please bear with me if something id not right.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
The sky was dark and cloudy as rain fell. Hisoka had been walking since before it started raining. He had to think about some things.  
  
His attention turned to a figure hidden by trees. He stopped but the figure walked away. Hisoka immediately ran after it. He ran a while before stopping.  
  
He looked around but found no one.  
  
"You surprise me," came a voice from behind him. Quickly, he turned around to face who ever had said that. His eyes went wide.  
  
"Muraki!"  
  
The doctor was standing in front of him with a grin on his face.  
  
"I thought you and Tsuzuki-san worked together," he said in a calm voice. "So, where is he?"  
  
Hisoka tightened his fists. "He's not here," he answered bluntly.  
  
"Oh." The doctor started walking closer to him, and he stepped back  
  
Muraki stopped right in front of him. He pushed his glasses up with his right hand. Then he looked at the young boy in front of him.  
  
Suddenly, Hisoka's eyes went blank and he started falling back. He would have hit the ground had it not been for Muraki who caught him.  
  
The doctor looked at the boy and his grin widened even more.  
  
He would use him. Then Tsuzuki would surely come to him...  
  
  
  
  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Like I said before, this is my first YnM fanfic. If you have any suggestions on how I can make it better, please tell me in your reviews. All suggestions are welcome.  
  
Ja ne for now!!!! 


	2. ch 2

Ok! Here is chapter 2 of my YnM fanfic!!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
Tsuzuki had been running for hours. He still had not found Hisoka.  
  
They had had another fight and Hisoka left. He always leaves after they argue, but never for this long. It had already been two days.  
  
Tsuzuki was starting to get worried.  
  
"Hisoka, where are you?"  
  
He had searched everywhere. In restaurants, hotels, stores, the alleys, even Meifu. But he could still not find him.  
  
The only place left to search was the park. So he ran there as fast as his legs could carry him. But once there, he found nothing. It was empty. There was no one there.  
  
Now Tsuzuki was really worried. What had happened to him?  
  
Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and let the tear roll down his cheeks. "This is all my fault..." he whispered.  
  
He didn't hear or see that someone was walking towards him. It was a tall man.  
  
"It's been a long time," said the man once he stopped about two feet in front of Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki looked up, and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Muraki!"  
  
The doctor simply smiled. "Are you glad to see me, Tsuzuki?" he asked in a smooth and calm voice.  
  
"Why should I be?"  
  
Then it hit him. Maybe it was Muraki who had Hisoka! He had done so before. What's to say he would do it again?  
  
Tsuzuki's hands turned to fists. He stared at the doctor with anger and hatred in his eyes. "Where's Hisoka?"  
  
Muraki grinned and took his glasses off. Then he began to walk towards him.  
  
Tsuzuki could only take a few steps back, before he reached a tree. Muraki was now right in front of him. He wanted to run away, but for some reason he couldn't.  
  
Muraki lowered his head until their lips were only about an inch apart.  
  
"W-what do you want?" Tsuzuki asked nervously. His body stiffened when he felt a hand on his hip. Then, it slid to his back. Then, it slid lower.  
  
Tsuzuki could feel his face blushing. He felt another hand caressing his cheek. Tsuzuki turned his face and closed his eyes tightly. But the doctor turned his face again so he could look into his eyes, but Tsuzuki didn't open his eyes.  
  
"You know what I want," Muraki whispered in her ear, making Tsuzuki open his eyes.  
  
Tsuzuki let out a soft gasp when the hand that had been on his back squeezed one of his buttocks. Muraki once again stared in his amethyst eyes.  
  
The doctor slowly lowered his head, until their lips were brushing against each other.  
  
Tsuzuki wanted to run away so badly. But at the same time, he didn't.  
  
Muraki stared into Tsuzuki's eyes.  
  
"I want you..." Muraki whispered before he pressed his lips against Tsuzuki's, not giving the Shinigami time to respond.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Sorry to stop there. I thought that would be a good place to stop. Anywayz, please review! 


	3. ch 3

Yo! I just couldn't wait and had to post chapter 3 already!  
  
I was going to post this chapter up next week. But I decided to do it now instead.  
  
Anywayz, I hope you like this chapter. This one is longer. Yay!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
"I want you..." Muraki whispered before he pressed his lips against Tsuzuki's, not giving the Shinigami time to respond.  
Tsuzuki tried to pull away, but couldn't. He gasped when he felt a hand moving down his chest. One hand was on his buttock while the other was roaming around, moving further down to his hips.  
  
He let out another gasp, which made him open his mouth. The doctor took that chance and deepened the kiss. He gently caressed the Shinigami's bottom with one hand, and started to unbutton his jacket and shirt with the other.  
  
His tongue explored Tsuzuki's mouth. He made circles around his tongue, trying to provoke him to join in. But, Tsuzuki hesitated.  
  
To Muraki's surprise, he heard a soft moan when he began to play with one of Tsuzuki's nipples. The doctor pulled him closer, making the Shinigami feel his erection against his. Yet another soft moan was heard.  
  
Tsuzuki was getting lost in the moment. He had forgotten that they were in a public place. Someone could walk by and see them.  
  
Muraki, however, had been in control the whole time. It wouldn't be a good idea to continue this in the park.  
  
He suddenly stopped and pulled away a little. But he still had Tsuzuki in his arms. Muraki looked at Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes. 'So beautiful...'  
  
"If you want you partner back so badly," he said, "then I'll make you a deal."  
  
"W-what kind of deal?" Tsuzuki said nervously.  
  
Muraki grinned. He could feel the Shinigami stiffen in his arms. He lowered his head and planted small kisses on his neck.  
  
"It's you in exchange for him..." Muraki whispered in his ear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tatsumi was starting to get worried. He was at his office. Stacks of papers were on his desk. He should have finished with those days ago. But he was too distracted.  
  
Watari walked in with more papers in his hand.  
  
"Tatsumi-san, has Tsuzuki returned?" he asked the secretary.  
  
"Iie. I'm starting to get worried. Where could he be?" Tatsumi took his glasses of and stood up from his desk, which he had been for hours.  
  
"He said he went to look for Hisoka," said Watari. "Tatsumi..."  
  
Tatsumi turned to look at him.  
  
"There is something I've been thinking about the past few days. Do you think Muraki is behind Hisoka's kidnapping?"  
  
Tatsumi's eyes widened. Then he turned his head away. He didn't say anything. Why hadn't he thought of that before? It was so obvious! But everyone, including Tsuzuki, had thought Muraki was dead after the incident a couple months ago.  
  
Watari saw the secretary's fist tighten and break his glasses.  
  
Then, Tatsumi said something, "If he does anything to Tsuzuki, Muraki will pay...!"  
___________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
OK! That's it for this chapter! So... do you guys think I should make the next chapter a lemon/lime, or should I wait 'till a further chapter? Review and tell me, k? 


	4. ch 4

Ok! Here is the next chapter!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
It was a long walk to Muraki's house. Over and over Tsuzuki had thought of turning around and running away as far as his legs could carry him. Truth be told, no matter how beautiful he thought the doctor to be, he didn't wan to do this. But the thought of Hisoka being held captive kept him from doing so.  
  
Finally, they had arrived. It was a big, white mansion, which Tsuzuki had somehow expected.  
  
Muraki reached in his pocket and pulled out a key to open the door. He then stepped aside so Tsuzuki could enter first. Hesitating at first, Tsuzuki walked past the doctor and into the house cautiously. He heard the door being closed and locked, which made him more nervous than he was. He felt strong hands taking his coat and the top of his suit of, but he didn't do anything, he just stood there.  
  
Muraki stood in front of him and stared into his amethyst eyes. "Doushita, Asato?" Tsuzuki flinched when he heard what the doctor called him, but said nothing. He just looked at the silver haired man. His eyes reflected anger and fear at the same time. He brought up his right hand and caressed the Shinigami's left cheek. "What's the matter, Asato?" Again he used that name, and again Tsuzuki flinched when he heard it. Muraki just stared into those beautiful amethyst eyes. He finally had whom he wanted...  
  
Muraki lowered is head to Tsuzuki's ear. "Why so quiet?" he asked in a low and seductive tone. His left hand reached behind the Shinigami's back and pulled him closer. His right hand now roamed on Tsuzuki's bare chest. The doctor planted small kisses on the smaller man's neck, sending shivers down his spine. He felt Tsuzuki stiffen when his hand had reached one of his nipples and started making circles with his finger, and to his surprise he heard and soft moan in response to his touch. 'Sensitive, are we?' He will have to put this to use later. He could feel the Shinigami trembling due to his touches, but even so he refused to touch the doctor at all and just stood still.  
  
"M-Muraki... p-please... stop..." Tsuzuki said through his panting. But his plea was ignored as he felt his shirt slip off his shoulders and fall to the floor. He let out an gasp when he felt a hand on his buttock pull him closer to the doctor.  
  
Muraki's lips left his neck and lifted his head enough to look into amethyst eyes again. "Beautiful," he whispered before he lowered his head and kissed him. Muraki licked Tsuzuki's bottom lip demanding more than asking for entrance, but the Shinigami didn't open his mouth. The doctor's right hand started moving further down his chest to his abdomen, then to his belt. He took the belt off and unbuttoned the pants, his other hand wrapped around his back. Tsuzuki just shut his eyes tight, his hands still at his side.  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes opened wide when he felt a strong hand grab his groin. He gasped, and Muraki took that chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Tsuzuki closed his eyes again and put his hands on the doctor's chest trying to push him away but couldn't.  
  
Muraki could feel Tsuzuki's body starting to relax. He was starting to surrender under his touches. How he wanted to take him then and there, but he didn't. Instead he put his hands on the Shinigami's hips and slowly broke the kiss. He looked at Tsuzuki, who moaned in protest due to the lack of attention, and saw confusion in his eyes. "I guess I got carried away," he simply said, making the Shinigami more confused. He kissed Tsuzuki on the forehead and started walking away. He stopped and looked and the man he had in his arms just a few moments ago. "Do you want some tea, Asato?"  
  
What was going on? One minute Muraki is all over Tsuzuki, and the next he is acting like a friend. He didn't understand...  
___________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
This chapter turned out to be longer than expected, so I made it into two chapters! The next chapter will be a LEMON!!! 


	5. ch 5

Muraki had waited for this for such a long time. But he didn't want to rush this. Certainly, this was Tsuzuki's first time. He wanted the Shinigami to want his touches. To NEED them. He watched as Tsuzuki picked up his shirt and put it back on.  
  
Tsuzuki was about to button his shirt, when he felt strong hands on his and looked up to meet the doctor's lustful gaze. He began to blush a bit from the way Muraki was looking at him, and turned his head away quickly.  
  
So beautiful... Muraki couldn't wait any longer. He pulled Tsuzuki towards him and there lips met. The Shinigami gasped and he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He could tell Tsuzuki was shocked by his actions, but he didn't try to push Muraki away this time. Instead, Tsuzuki put his arms around his neck and slightly leaned against him. He heard Tsuzuki moan when he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him closer making him feel the doctor's erection against his own.  
  
Muraki scooped Tsuzuki in his arms and broke the kiss. Then he walked up the stairs, down a hallway to his bedroom. Tsuzuki opened the door for him and Muraki pushed the door closed with his back. He walked up to the huge bed and put Tsuzuki down on it. The Shinigami looked so small and fragile sitting on the large bed with his shirt unbuttoned and falling off, his pants in buttoned and unzipped, and his lips of a pink hue and swollen.  
  
Muraki smiled at him and kissed his forehead before walking away. Immediately, Tsuzuki was on his feet and grabbed him by his sleeve, making the doctor turn to face him. Tsuzuki didn't have to say anything, Muraki could see it in his eyes; the fear of being left alone. He smiled at the Shinigami and pulled him into his arms. He started sucking on different places on his neck, leaving red marks behind. "Stay here," he whispered into Tsuzuki's ear, "I won't take long." He pulled away a little and looked into those beautiful amethyst eyes. Then he leaned forwards and softly pressed their lips together. He pulled away and walked to the bathroom in the bedroom.  
  
Tsuzuki lay sat on the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, putting his arms around them. It already felt like Muraki had taken hours, when it had just been a couple of minutes. His mind started to drift to his memories of his past, of the horrible crimes he committed. He rubbed his right wrist on which he had his watch on. He hated himself, and had scars to prove it. How he wanted to die back then. Then maybe everything would have been better. He could never-and would never-forget those horrible events. Tsuzuki's mind was so caught up on his sad memories, that he didn't hear or see Muraki come out.  
  
"Tsuzuki?"  
  
"Huh?" He snapped back to reality and looked at the doctor, who was sitting beside him. Tsuzuki noticed that Muraki wasn't wearing his shirt and his chest exposed. He blushed just looking at him.  
  
"Doushita, Tsuzuki?" Muraki asked, concerned. Tsuzuki didn't answer, he just looked away. He could see a tear roll down the Shinigami's face. He wiped it away with his thumb, and Tsuzuki turned back to look at him. His eyes, those beautiful amethyst pools that he loved, were filled with sorrow now. But it wasn't because of what was going to happen tonight. No... It was because of something else. What ever the cause of this sorrow was, Muraki would try to make Tsuzuki forget it, even if just for the night. He leaned in and kissed the Shinigami passionately. His hands pushed him down on the bed. Muraki put his legs on either side on the smaller man, and his hands on each side of Tsuzuki's head.  
  
Tsuzuki knew what Muraki was trying to do; trying to make him forget those bad memories. He was actually kind of glad because this showed that the doctor really did care about him.  
  
Muraki broke their kiss and looked at the man under him. Then he began planting small kisses on his neck going further down each time. He kissed Tsuzuki's chest, down to his abdomen. Muraki used both hands to pull the Shinigami's pants and underwear off, and Tsuzuki lifted his body a bit so it would be easier. Once they were of, Muraki lowered his head to Tsuzuki's groin and slightly licked the tip, making Tsuzuki arch his back. He took his groin in his mouth and started sucked on it. Tsuzuki moaned and arched his back again. Then Muraki left his groin and started kissing the brunettes neck. One of his hands reached under the Shinigami and squeezed one of his butt cheeks, while the other played with one of his nipples. He heard Tsuzuki moan loudly from the pleasure. Lifting his head up, he looked at the brunettes' eyes and smiled. 'He's enjoying himself. Good...'  
  
The doctor spread Tsuzuki's legs open and positioned himself. He ran a hand up and down the Shinigami's thigh, and he licked his lips. "Hold on. This will hurt a bit," Muraki said before thrusting hard into Tsuzuki...  
___________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now wasn't that a long chapter? I hope you guys aren't too mad me for stopping where I did.  
  
Anywayz, I've been looking around stores and stuff because I want the "Yami No Matsuei" manga, but I can't find it! I REALLY want the manga! I've got to have it!! But, unfortunately, I can't find them... ( 


	6. ch 6

Tsuzuki yelled out in pain, as he tightened around Muraki. He clenched the sheets so tight his knuckles were white. When had Muraki removed his own pants? He felt soft lips on his neck started kissing it. "Relax," he heard Muraki whisper. He was starting to calm down, when Muraki thrust in him hard, making him feel the pain again.  
  
Muraki looked at the Shinigami and saw tears from the pain slid down his face. He gently placed his lips on Tsuzuki's. Lifting his head slightly, he saw the Shinigami open his eyes and look back at him. The doctor lowered his head and kissed Tsuzuki. He licked his lower lip, and Tsuzuki opened his mouth. Their tongues met and started 'playing' with each other. Tsuzuki moan loudly when Muraki thrust into him again. Still kissing, the doctor kept thrusting in and out, slowly at first.  
  
Tsuzuki finally relaxed and the pain went away, now he only felt please in the thrusts. Muraki's thrusts became more and more harsh. They broke the kiss and Muraki looked at Tsuzuki with a lustful gaze. He watched as Tsuzuki squeezed his eyes shut from the pain Muraki was inflicting. Faster and faster became Muraki's thrusts. Blood started running down from Tsuzuki's hole, proof of Muraki's harshness. Tsuzuki came, on his abdomen as well as on Muraki. With one last thrust Muraki also came inside Tsuzuki.  
  
Exhausted, Muraki pulled out and collapsed on Tsuzuki's chest, both breathing heavily, their stomachs covered with Tsuzuki's cum. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep, not bothering to cover themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsuzuki slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. The sunlight shone through the white curtains on the window. He was on his side and he knew Muraki was laying behind him because he could feel his breath on the back of his neck. The doctor had an arm around his waist and a leg in between his. He started to get up, but was pulled back down. He turned his face slightly to look at the doctor who was now awake.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Muraki asked in a husky voice.  
  
"I'm leaving." He tried to get up again back to no avail. Muraki wouldn't let him go. "I gave you what you wanted," he told the doctor. "Now let Hisoka go."  
  
Muraki grinned and pulled Tsuzuki into his arms. He started kissing the Shinigami's neck, and then went to his lips. Tsuzuki tried to push him away, but couldn't. He pushed his tongue against the smaller man's lips, but he didn't open his mouth. His hand reached one of Tsuzuki's buttocks and squeezed it. This made the Shinigami gasp and Muraki took that chance and slid his tongue inside his mouth. He heard Tsuzuki moan, but was still trying to push the doctor away.  
  
Muraki slowly pulled away and looked at the Shinigami in front of him. "I changed my mind," he suddenly said.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked, comfused.  
  
"About our deal. If you want me to let your partner go, you have to stay here with me...forever..."  
___________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
OK! Another chapter completed! Heh heh I bet you didn't expect something like what happened in the end of this chapter, did you? ^__^  
  
Well, you know the drill. Please review!!!! I need to know what you guys think!  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
I want to thank Youko Silvara and Googuru no Shoujo for telling me wher to get the "Yami No Matsuei" manga. Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
  
Also, I wanted to let the Tsu/His fans who read my fic that I have posting a Tsuzuki/Hisoka fanfic! So, if you want to read some Tsu/His my style, read my fic called "My Love For You." 


End file.
